


Dog Days

by cazmalfoy



Category: CSI: Miami, CSI: NY
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6592114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny may not have told Hawkes the whole truth earlier...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog Days

**Author's Note:**

> This is an episode tag, and is set after 'Not What It Looks Like' (NY, 3x03).

Danny had lied to Hawkes.

Okay, so it hadn’t been a big lie; just a tiny little fib. Besides, if you were being technical, it hadn’t even been a lie at all.

The dog wasn’t his; he had borrowed it, just as he told Hawkes.

Of course, what he hadn’t told Hawkes was that the dog was actually his lover’s pet.

The blond glanced into the rear view mirror at the shaggy brown dog that was looking back at him forlornly.

"Okay," he sighed. "You can get in the front."

The dog barked happily and jumped over the hand brake onto the front seat. It wriggled for a moment before lying down and closing its eyes.

Danny couldn’t believe that Tim had had more of an influence on him than he thought. Two years ago he would not have been caught dead talking to a dog.

But when Danny and Tim had bought a house together, the other man seemed to have brought out the dog lover inside of him.

He pulled the car into the driveway and shut off the engine. "Come on, Scruff," he said, nudging the sleeping dog with fingers. "We’re home."

The dog’s dark eyes flickered open when Danny opened the door, before following his master’s lover out of the car.

Danny watched in amusement as Scruff ran up to the house and darted through the small doggy door. 

He grabbed his kit from the trunk and headed up the path. He could hear Scruff yapping away in the living room and if he wasn’t mistaken, Tim was murmuring to the animal.

The CSI paused in the doorway, leaning on the door jam as a small smile spread across his face. Tim was lying on the couch with Scruff on his stomach. The brunette had his fingers buried in the dog’s shaggy fur and was ruffling it playfully.

"Did you have fun with Daddy?" Tim was asking his pet, much to Danny’s amusement.

"I’m home as well, you know?" He couldn’t help the pout that formed.

Tim tilted his head back and grinned at him. "Hey," he greeted, kissing Danny when he leant down. "Have a good day?" He asked, moving his legs so Danny could sit down.

"Yeah," he agreed, reaching over and ruffling Scruff’s fur. "He helped me solve part of the case."

Tim grinned widely. "I told you he was a smart animal."

Danny smiled back. "I suppose," he reluctantly agreed as Scruff moved from Tim into his lap. 

He watched as Scruff got comfortable, yawning widely before falling asleep again.


End file.
